User talk:Cloudy176
action=edit&section=new}} Leave a message • action=history}} History • action=purge}} Purge this page Discussions older than 3 months may be archived. My timezone is UTC+9 hours. If you post a message here, make sure to check back this page later, as my reply will usually be on this page. Deletion of HSV-related numbers Can you delete 1866, 16772, 19985, and also 66000000? -- 16:28, June 27, 2018 (UTC) Help to link an interlingual link Hey, just here to ask. Do you know anyone that can help to link an interlingual link? I have made a Malay version of this Googology wiki. Here's the link just in case you can contact anyone. http://ms.googologi.wikia.com/wiki/Laman_Utama Once again, thanks! —Preceding unsigned comment added by WuvvFi (talk • ) 14:24, July 19, 2018 (UTC) :You can go to w:Community Central:Interlanguage link requests to make an interlanguage link request. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 15:55, July 20, 2018 (UTC) ::I sent the request. �� Fish fish fish ... �� 06:24, July 23, 2018 (UTC) Hello I'm new here and was wondering if you could tell a bit for what this wiki is for. Raven1207 (talk) 01:01, July 20, 2018 (UTC)Sincerely Raven1207 :This wiki is about googology, which is the study and nomenclature of large numbers. See the googology page to know more about googology. Rpakr (talk) 10:25, July 20, 2018 (UTC) :Cool. So is there different pages for different kinds of numbersRaven1207 (talk) 17:51, July 20, 2018 (UTC) Sincerely Raven1207 ::Yes, there are. We also have articles that list similar types of numbers, as well as articles for functions. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 14:41, July 21, 2018 (UTC) ceruglyphy blocked me for no reason on bfdi wiki Hi cloudy this is Leafy is awsome, ceruglyphy blocked me on june 14 2018, and i tried to get unblocked by talking to him, but he yelled at me and he said not to talk to him again, then i talked to him again and he said that he close threats what he wants to, can yoy unblock me, because ceruglyphy thinks that i have an alt account, but i dont have a alt account, and i was not even hacking, and he deleated my user page on object show wiki for no reason, can you unblock me, thank you, plus your are awesome —Preceding unsigned comment added by Leafy is awsome (talk • ) 17:06, July 30, 2018 (UTC) Vandalism of my user pages There's a guy who keeps adding new user pages to my account. He is doing it not only without my permission, but after I've explicitly stated that I'm not okay with it. Every time I delete the content, he just posts it again. Can you please do something about it? PsiCubed2 (talk) 06:25, August 28, 2018 (UTC) :Moved the pages to 200.86.134.117's userspace. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 15:03, August 28, 2018 (UTC) :: That's not good enough. :: The guy is impersonating me, and it doesn't matter where ''he is doing it. Thnis is both a violation of wikia rules and a most basic breach of online ettiquette. Given that you've blocked him at least twice, I think you already know that. ts :: I expect these pages to be deleted immediately. :: I also expect you to stop interefering when others are trying to help by deleting the malicious content on these pages. If you aren't going to do your job, then at least stop interefering with the the non-admins that are volunteering to do your dirty job for you. PsiCubed2 (talk) 15:09, September 9, 2018 (UTC) Vandalism Hello there, I want to infrom you that and has vandalized pages here. Could you review their contributions and take any necessary actions? Thanks! �������������� 10:10, August 29, 2018 (UTC) :Left a message on User talk:202.45.119.47. I didn't do it on 49.176.111.75's though, because I'm assuming that the IP just tried to remove the vandalism on the page without knowing how to restore the page to a prior revision. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 16:40, August 29, 2018 (UTC) 200.86.134.117 PsiCubed has privately contacted me to say that he is not comfortable with having these pages up that were intended to impersonate him. please respect his wishes. -- ve 07:24, September 9, 2018 (UTC) :Deleted the pages. Though I'm not really sure those were impersonations; the user might not know how to create a page in the correct location. (See also User:Vel!/pu). -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 15:27, September 9, 2018 (UTC) ::I doubt it. They have mentioned several times Letter Notation, which is Psi's best-known notation, and said "I" multiple times. ::Syst3ms (debate about whether funky kong is god incarnate) 13:08, September 10, 2018 (UTC) :: I've sent you an email I've sent you an email PsiCubed2 (talk) 12:34, October 5, 2018 (UTC) :Ooh, can ''I send you an e-mail too? I love online pen-pals! Method of Loki XXXVI (talk) 19:17, October 5, 2018 (UTC) Where Art Thou? Come out and play with me Cloudy! Or DO YOU DARE CHALLENGE MEGABRAIN?! RAID ALERT! RAID ALERT! Fivebee2 (talk) 20:09, October 5, 2018 (UTC) HELP ME! Another raid is happening, and it's bigger than you might think! One user is creating 60+ accounts just to ruin the place, making only one edit on these accounts. Three is enough, but at 10 it just gets worse. That is just not worthy for him. He created 60+ like I mentioned before.